I don't care, just come back to me
by RikersBase
Summary: Max and Phoebe Thunderman. Twins, who are destined to be Superheroes. Until Phoebe gets into an accident and loses her memory. Max is heartbroken, he loves his sister...maybe in a way that a brother shouldn't love his sister...
1. Chapter 1

Max and Phoebe Thunderman. Twins, who are destined to be Superheroes. Until Phoebe gets into an accident and loses her memory. Max is heartbroken, he loves his sister...maybe in a way that a brother shouldn't love his sister...

Chapter 1:

"Max, let go!" Phoebe Thunderman yelled at her less intelligent twin, Max. They are both 17 and they do NOT get along with each other at all. This time they were fighting over the TV remote. Phoebe wanted to watch the Channing Tatum movie marathon that was going going to be on in 5 minutes. Max on the other hand wanted to watch the Football game.

"Why should I?! I was here first... Phoebe just let the F****** remote go!" They always did this so that is why their Parents, Hank and Barb; their younger siblings Nora and Billy just left them to it. Normally it ends with one of them cheating to get the remote. "Why do you need to watch the stupid movie marathon anyway? You have seen all the movies 1 hundred times and it is on again every Saturday until New Years. My game however is only on today!" Max did have a point. She always fights him for the remote when the game is on. She gladly lets go making her twin fall off the couch.

"You're right Max, sorry for fighting. You deserve to watch your game." And with that she leaves for her room, leaving Max very confused.

 _Did she really just let me have the remote?_ He thought. He suddenly didn't want to watch the game anymore. He felt something that he has never felt before...well towards his sister anyway. He decided to go down to his liar and tell Dr Colosso, an ex villain who got turned in to a rabbit and a pet for Max by Hank.

 **In Max's Lair**

"Colosso can I ask you something?" Max said as he walked down the stairs to his lair not bothering to take the slide that connected his lair to the living room. He was playing with his hands will sitting on his bed.

"Sure Max...Wait a minute. Why are you all shy?" The evil rabbit asked very confused. One thing about Max Thunderman is that he is never shy unless it is about a girl that he REALLY likes,"Who's the girl Max?" Max was shocked that he managed to figure out that it was about a girl so quickly. He heaved a sigh as he laid back on his bed.

"It's Phoebe." He breathed, a smile showed on his lips when he heard her name. He realised that he had fallen head over heals for his sister...the one thing he must not do as a brother.

"What you mean Phoebe Mangers from your Physics class?" Dr Colosso asked. Max remembered when he had a crush on her but she had a boyfriend.

"No Phoebe, as in my sister Phoebe." His hands covered his eyes as he sat up." Colosso? What if Phoebe just thinks of me as her annoying brother Max, and not as like in a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of way?"

He started to panic, she will find out soon enough. Whenever she is near he would feel butterflies flying in his stomach. He has never been in love with anyone else as much as he loves _her._

 **Please follow and favourite this story. And please follow me. Chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Max? Where are you? Mom and Dad left for Metroburg with Billy and Nora, do you want some dinner?" Phoebe yelled trying to get a hold of her slightly younger twin. She sighed and entered the kitchen grabbing one of Barb's cook books from the counter. _What to make..._ She thought flipping through the cook book, scanning the recipes and then repeating.

Max sauntered into the room avoiding direct eye contact with Phoebe. _If you look she will read you like a book..._ He told himself, _but she looks so cute in that shirt._

"Max are you okay?" Damn, he thought. He was so close to avoid Phoebe but now he has try to actually talk to her without freaking out.

"Hey Pheebs," _that's it, act cool_ ," yeah I am ok. I came...to, uh, help you with dinner." Max finally says. Phoebe shows him a smile.

"Ok well first thing, what are we gonna have for dinner? I have looked through the entire cook book but nothing sounds nice."

Max grabs the book and rapidly flips the pages so fast that Phoebe gets tired just watching him. His hand slams down on the book firmly. Phoebe glances at the page. Spaghetti with Meatballs. Pheobe smiled at Max for choosing that.

"How could I miss that? It is my favourite meal ever." She said making Max laugh. _I choose it because it is your favourite and because it is romantic..._ He thought looking at her.

"Well, I know that we have everything that we need here so let's get started." Max said rolling up his sleeves and digging out all the pots that they would need. Phoebe helped him while trying to follow along with what her twin was doing. Max looked up to see Phoebe wide eyed about what he was doing. He smiled.

After dinner, which Max actually cooked and Phoebe watching him the whole time, the two twins sat on the coach deciding which film to watch. 5 mins into the famous film Titanic, Phoebe had fell asleep and her head was on her twin brothers shoulder. Max couldn't help but stare and smile at his sleeping sister. His frown fell as he realised that if they did ever get together, if Phoebe felt the same that is, then their parents would force them to break up or worse, send one of them away.

Max shook off the thought. He looked over his twin sisters head to the digital clock that was perched on the coffee table beside the sofa. 11:13pm. He just decided to take Pheobe upstairs. He carefully lifted her into his arms; starting to walk towards the stairs. Once he reached her too and placed her on her bed, Max gently closed her door and padded down the stairs towards the slide to his lair. What an interesting night.

 **Hey everyone sorry it has been 4 months. I have been really busy. But here is chapter 2 and sorry it is short...**


End file.
